Run Devil Run
by Akatsuki-kunachi
Summary: He was her blue eyed angel and she was his red eyed demon. OCxOC No lemons in this T for cussing.
1. Devil and the Angel

_Run Devil Run_

_OCxOC Fic_

She ran all the way to her friends house, panting for breath and knocking on her door. "OPEN UP DAMMIT!" Her? Her name was Yuki, she had long black hair and most of all, she had a wolf tail and two wolf ears.

A voice growled behind the door:"Hold on! Geez girl, even f you could wait for your boyfriend for a year, you can't wait two damn minutes?"

Yuki put on a cute face. "Don't be mad at me Temari-san!" Temari growled at her, just scowling as she walked into her house with her friend. Yuki whipped out her "Handy Dandy" (It said it on the front) Recipe book that everyone was now calling "Yuki's Reason of Fame".

Temari gasped as she saw that. "OH...MY...GOD...YUKI!" She rran over to her best friend and takled her. "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

"Yes I do too...NOW CAN I BREATHE!" Yuki yelled.

Oh what a cliche.

She made him stop breathing ever since he saw her.

END


	2. Old Friends

_Run Devil Run_

_Old Friends_

+With the mystery man!+

"Did you find her?" He asked, hair moving around him.

One wallked forward and replied:"No, but we have her picture." (A/N: CAN YOU SAY STALKER?) He had a deep frown on his thin lips. He gestured to his subs to give him the picture of his lover. He sighed with content, and his voice was carried out on the wind.

+ Back to Yuki+

"ACHOO!" She sneezed.

Temari looked at her and put a hand to her forehead. "You OK? You've been sneezing alot."

Yuki took her hand gently off of her head and said in a soft voice,"I'm fine."

Temari gave her a WTF look. "You...You...YOU SAID NO CUSS WORDS!"

There was and anime sweatdrop from Yuki. "Uh...Damn?"Temari hugged her then went back to her work. Yuki gave an anime twich then shrugged it off. She sneezed again...

And again...

And Again.

Temari gave her a stern look and pushed her out. "Ok, off to bed with you because you are SICK."

Yuki protested,"I'm not!" Temari shook her head at her.

Yuki took a step and fell on her side, screaming in pain. Temari's yells were distant and she very shakily, rose her hand to her face. "T...emari..." She had short, shallow breaths as the blood poured out of her sudden wound.

A blode haired, blue eyed angel went through the same pain. Only on the battle field.

"GRAWWWW!" He roared, slashing, cutting, stabbing, killing his way through the enemies, until he finally got to his REAL opponent.

The man who hurt his red eyed demon;

Madara Uchiha.

END OF CHAPTER 2

**AN: I am SO sorry I cut it off here, but it felt like if I dragged it on, it would be bad q_q But, the next one will be longer, because the blue eyed angel meets his red eyed demon up close and personal. (NO HOMO PERVS.) He stalks her in a Tobi-like way 8D! And Yuki, she well, she almost hurts his kids. **

**NOTE: THERE WILL BE ABSOLUTLEY NO LEMONS IN THIS STORY. Sorry, but NO.**


	3. No! This can't happen to Yuki!

_Run Devil Run_

_Stalker, Leave Me Alone!_

Madara Uchiha smirked at his opponent, he knew he could easily kick his ass for trying to mess with his daughter. "So Clous.."He let the words roll off of his tounge and slowly impact Clous. "You've come to kill me at last, after what will happen to your _darling_ red eyed demon?" He flipped the katana lazily in the air as he dodged Clous's bombs.

Clous growled at Madara. "You know damn well that she harbors our pain!" He had a vein bulding out of his neck from shouting. "Just let her go free! You've caused too much pain to her and your scared of her leaving you!" Madara's red eyes met Clous's blue orbs.

"What did you say boy?" He growled before walking towards him. "Boy, you better-" He was cut off by Clous's foot meeting his stomach.

"How'd you like that for breakfast? I have much more if you want it." He growled as Madara came at him.

+With the Red Eyed Demon+

Temari's frantic calls to 911 had actually paid off. Yuki was rushed to the ER as Tsunade, Naruto, Temari, Hinata, Tenten, Neji and the others were there. Even her very distant cousin (AN: Very distant because even though she looks 15, shes atucally older than him BY A MILESTONE.) Sasuke Uchiha was pacing around the room nervously. A nurse came into the room and asked quietly,"Who is Yuki Uchiha's relative?" Everyone stood up. Sasuke came forward and the nurse blushed.

"I am her relative by blood. Please tell me whats wrong." He could sense that tears were coming into her eyes in about 6 seconds. She shook her head and that sent him into a brotherly mode.

He widened his eyes as his loving cousin was now in a wheel chair. "Hey Sasuke." She smiled, but no smiles could hide that pain of never walking again. Her eyes gave her away as tears slid down her cheeks.

"W...why..." His sorrow became noticable as he hollored for a nurse. "WHY COULDN'T YOU GET TO HER NORMAL SELF?" He angerily pointed to his beloved cousin. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

The nurse looked down and told him softly,"The wound has opened on of her most deadly scars, the one that connected with her spine." Sasuke remembered that moment...Oh that drastic moment where became a hard, reserved girl instead of the laidback, fun, loving girl she was. 'Well, atleast she's not as frail.' He thought to him self.

**Flash back**

**"Hey dad, is it ok if Sasuke-kun comes over to play?" A seven year old Yuki bounced over to her father. **

**"Sure, it is. Hello Sasuke." He bowed to Yuki's cousin then left for his study. **

**"Wait Dad!" He looked back at his crazy daughter before she put her hands behind her small ears and said,"Look Dad, bunnies!" Everyone in the room collasped in laughter. **

**"Alright Yuki, go have fun with your friend." He went to his study with a aura of grace. **

**Yuki turned back to her friend (AN: Should I say "cousin" more often or "friend"?) and asked him whaat he would like to play. He put a finger on his bottom lip, purposely trying to look like he was thinking hard. "I know!" A mini flashlight went "DING!" over his head and she instantly knew what was to be done.**

**Wolf versus The Snake. **

**Yuki and Sasuke were deadbeat TIRED by the end of the day. "Whew, Yuki you can run, you know that?" She looked at him and nodded, too tired to talk. Madara came into the house, slamming the door behind him. Yuki got up and bowed to her father, and Sasuke followed. **

**But something was wrong.**

**Yuki and Sasuke looked up and Madara has a demonic arua around him, and the two children were scared. **

**Scared for themselves, for eachother and for their lives. **

**"D-Dad?" She stuttered. Madara didn't show any compassion in his eyes, he only brought his fist down on the floor. Yuki jumped and brought Sasuke into the air with her. "RUN!" She said to him and as soon as they touched the ground, they went seprate ways in hope of trying to confuse him. It worked until Yuki was in the forest, not with Mikuto, Sasuke's mother. Her tear stained face had clean streaks down her muddy cheeks. 'Itachi-kun, Hokage-sama, SAVE ME!' She hought inwardly to herself as if a miracle would appear. **

**"Heh..Clever Yuki...Clever.." Madara hissed behind her. Yuki spun around and was caught in his genjutsu. "It was nice to see you home, waiting for your "nice father" to love you..." He growled at the scared 7 year old. **

**"So..you...don't love...me?" Her voice was breaking, but she managed to find a way to keep her composture. **

**"No. I never have, and I never will." He hissed at her. **

**Yuki widened her visible eye and started to sob. She didn't notice the katana that was swung down at her side, hoping to attack his "light in this dark world". **

**In reality, he has swung his katana and it hit her side. Her screams were loud enough for the ANBU to locate her, but they were too late. The Katana had come dangerously closed and Madara knew that. He dugh it in alittle more and SCRAPE! He hit her spine. **

**He took the katana out violently and hissed at his daughter: "Hate me, loathe me. I will be there, just as a father would do. I am your obstical that you must climb over." **

**With that said, he disappeared from her life forever.**

**Or so they thought.**

**End of Flashback**

Sasuke flinched and so did the old fart, Sarutobi. Sarutobi put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and he looked up at him. "Sasuke. Look me in the eyes." Sasuke did as he was told. "She. Will. Get. Better." Ssasuke heard a hint of the old Sarutobi back. "Kakashi." He said into a reciver.

_/Yes Hokage-sama?\_

I want you to come here, and bring your peeping tom friend too.

_/Yes Hokage-sama.\_

CLICK. Sarutobi waited for the ninjas to come into the room.

"What is it Hokage-sama?" Kakashi said.

Sarutobi wore a grim expression on his face until his lips parted.

"We need to find Tsunade."

End of Chapter 3

AN: I cried writing Sasuke's horrible flashback! I'm sorry if you wanted it to focus on Sasuke, but I wanted you guys to know what happened to Yuki. And when I say "She lifted her hands behind her small ears" I meant she lifted them higher than her ears so then they can see her hands. I got the "Look Dad, bunnies!" from Dragonlance. It was when Caramon was thinking about his brother, and he would say "Look Raist, bunnies.." to calm Raistlin down. He would make the gestures too.

Ahh, Caramon, your hilarous.


End file.
